1. Field of Invention
This application relates generally to broadband networks and more particularly to identifying faults in a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, broadband networks have become widely deployed. Many businesses and homes have broadband network connections. Two popular types of broadband networks are ADSL and cable.
In these broadband networks, individual subscribers are generally connected to the network through an access network. In an ADSL network, the access network is usually physically implemented on twisted pair copper wires originally deployed for narrowband voice telephony. These wires are routed from a central office in cable bundles that each runs through a neighborhood or other portion of the service area for the network. Wires are tapped from the cable to make connection to individual homes or offices in the service area. A device at the central office is connected to the rest of the broadband network and can route signals from the network onto a particular subscriber line. In an ADSL network, this device is called a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM).
A cable network is conceptually similar, though implemented with different hardware. The broadband network includes many access networks through which subscribers are connected to the network. Subscribers in a particular neighborhood are connected through a common cable to a neighborhood router. Information on a cable network is transmitted using IP addressing, with each subscriber having its own IP address. In this way, each subscriber receives information directed to it as part of a “virtual” subscriber line.
The access portion of a network has traditionally been one of the most difficult parts of the network for a service provider to maintain. A network service provider might provide service to hundreds of thousands of subscribers. Clusters of subscribers will access the network through different access networks. Thus, there are many access networks that must be maintained. Further, the access networks are physically spread out over a wide area, exposing the access networks to significant potential for fault or interference. Furthermore, the geographical dispersion of the access networks also makes it expensive and difficult to identify and locate conditions that might affect service to users of the network.
Herein, an ADSL network will be used as an example of a broadband network. However, cable and other types of broadband networks exist and experience problems analogous to those encountered in ADSL networks.
Some service affecting conditions in an ADSL access network arise from physical problems in the line. For example, a bridged tap or a resistance imbalance, if present on the line, might decrease the rate at which data can be transmitted over the line. Likewise, sources of noise or interference might also impact performance. One such source of interference is crosstalk from lines in the cable bundle that carry other types of services. We anticipate, because of governmental regulation that forces the local telephone operating companies to make their networks open to any carrier that wants to use them, that there will be more instances of lines within a cable bundle carrying services that interfere with ADSL service.
It would be desirable for a network operator to be able to quickly identify service affecting conditions, including interference.